opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Start...Marimo Pulls the Trigger
It is a dark day... Clouds around the one boat in the sea make the man aboard it think that it could rain soon, but the he reconsiders, thinking to hismelf "It's the New World... Anythign could happen" We view the sea, very calm for some reason, and the boat, with a suited man onboard, heading towards an island...a very common looking piece of land, in the middle of nowhere...Trees cover the most of it, and no mountains can be seen... It's flatness suprises the man, who now stands up, and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, and from his other pocket, a log pose. Man: He told me to come here...but why? The boat lands on the beach that could be seen from far, and the man looks around, noticing a trail of what appears to be sword slashes, that are made to point towards the forest... A close up on the man is seen, revealing him to be Sasagawa "Marimo" Kenshin, the Vice Captain of the Espada Pirates, and a very famed man. He is wearing his suit, and on his back he has his 8 swords... Marimo: What adventure am i getting myself into this time? He starts to walk towards the forest, and in around half an hour, he starts feeling very heavy... Marimo'': I dont like this...Someone's here...And he either doesnt want visitors...Or he's trying to impress me... He continues walking around, following the trail of damage on the ground, and in another hour's worht of walking, he finds himself in a huge place...almost in the middle of the island, a place the size of a village makes the difrerence from the landscape of the rest of the island.Compared to the rest of the jungle-filled island, this place is...empty. Litterally nothing here remains, only the dark, brown ground, and a light source in the middle. Marimo looks around, and he has his Kenbushoku no Haki opened up, just in case somebody has set a trap for him. '''???: Yo.. His voice, familiar.It's tone very strange though... Marimo'': Hey... Where are you? "???" :Come closer...*His voive fades away into the deep forest, like an echo* Marimo now notices a bright light int he center of the area, and inside it a throne, made of a dark shaded metal. He walks to it, and reaches a distance of around 5 meters, having his eyes set on the man sitting on it, totally relaxed and laid back, with one leg over another, one hand on the back of his head, and the other holding a glass of a drink... He's wearing bright blue jeans, and a white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up his elbows. His black hair covers his his eyes, and the shadows that are manifested by the flames around the throne make his whole face dark... '''Marimo: What's the big deal, calling me out here like this? ???: You know nothing about me, yet you seem so familiar with me...why is that? Marimo: What are you talking about? I'm.. Before he could finish his sentenace, the man put down his glass and sighed ??? :You THINK you do,but in fact, you have only met me once... Marimo: *His eyes become more serious and deep, cutting any detail on the man's body...he sees many things, familiar wounds, familiar ccharacteristics and familiar habits... * If you're not him, then who are you? Suddenly, Marimo feels like he has been cut a trillion times, wounds deep and fast on every inch of his body, but when he looks, he's perfectly fine... ???: You're not paying attention.. You're physically prepared to take down a meteorite if i sent it to you right now, but you left your spirit open for attack...Dont look into the details Marimo... With that one word, his name, Marimo freezes for a milliesecond, and at that very moment, the man in the chair suddenly sits normally in the chair, the stands up, and flashes right next to Marimo. ???: Details take away your focus...You should see the enitre picture, bu you're too confused to actually think of what's happening here. On the path that The man followed to get to Marimo, some dust can be seen afloat.Right as the man finishes his words,he turns to look towards Marimo, but his face suddenly turns to dust, and reforms as that of a demon's, roaring as he charges towards his opponent. Marimo quckly unseaths one of his sword, and slashes down the reptile-like evil, only to realise that his sword passed right through it, like it....wasnt there.. The sound of glass shattering can be heard,and Marimo turns around,to see that the evil never existed, and that the man never stood up.. ???:Or was i always sitting? *On Marimo's cheek, a small wound opens, and he looks at the man sitting. Marimo: Enough plays...Only a few could use so high-level illusions to fool me...One is the man i thought you were. This time,he really stands up, in a playfull manner ???: But hey! Im wearing white! He's always wearing black! Marimo: You also have the same high levels of idiocy in you right? The man hits his belt lightly, and two katanas, appear. He draws them out, and with them, fire and electricity, water, wind, light and darkness themselves unveil,following the route the swords followed as they exited their seaths. ???: *His vocie now,really deep and satanic-sounding, echoes everywhere* EVERYTHING I SHARE....WITH THE MAN YOU CALL CAPTAIN! *All the elements that came out of his swords suddenly spiral around him, and witht heir fusion, a flame is born...It has the familiar black in it, a black witness by so many poeple in the world, in two great wars that decided the fate of the world itslef...But around it, and inside it...The gold is missing. In it's stead, A dark shade of Purple. Marimo realises what's about to happen and unseaths all of his blacks, while lighting all the fire and electircity he can manage in one go, as well as preparing much energy. The man grins demonically, almost sadistically, and laughs as he dashes in a speed invisible to the human eye, heading for Marimo. The two pass eachother, and sounds of metal clashing are heard. Both are panting, and even though they went in at at almost 70% of their full strenght and agility, they can still feel the pressure and force the other created by the other after seconds... Marimo: No doubt about it...No one can do that...Except for him...Who are you...If you're not Magnus? ???: Hahahahahah....*he starts to laugh, seathes his swords and walks towards the forest...slowly, his whole body turst to blakc and purple dust, leaving no clue as to where he goes now. *HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA *his laugh now sounds all the way to the island, a deep and high-pitched laughter at the same time...* I am....his shadow... Marimo sences that his opponent has left the island,so he seathes his blades,and just stands alone, thinking. Marimo: I must tell him...I must warn him... He flashbacks, to when he got the invitation to this island, as he was alone, wandering on an island where he and his crew, the Espadas, had embarked. A man aproaches him, gives him the paper and the log pose, and just says before he leaves "Be there by the time specified on the paper...It is by the wish of Yomazu"... The black and purple dust around him starts to settle down, but then it spins slowly, and manifests itslef into what appears to be a piece of paper...a card, like a buiseness card.. Marimo grabs it, black and purple, and once he touches it, all the purple starts dancing on the card, with the black as the back round... On it, the purple dusts starts forming letters... With a serious face, Marijmo feels a chill down his spine, as he drops the card and dashes towards his boat fast. The card floats in the air, droping slowly... It touches the ground,never to be seen again,and it disintegrades into eternity... Slowly, black and purple particles burn away, like a vivre card whose owner is dying... And on the card, it says... Ο Σπουδαίος πέθανε Magnus is dead. ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts